Oxidative metabolism by cytochrome P450 enzymes is one of the primary mechanisms of drug metabolism. It can be difficult to maintain therapeutically effective blood plasma levels of drugs which are rapidly metabolized by cytochrome P450 enzymes. Accordingly, the blood plasma levels of drugs which are susceptible to cytochrome P450 enzyme degradation can be maintained or enhanced by co-administration of cytochrome P450 inhibitors, thereby improving the pharmacokinetics of the drug.
While certain drugs are known to inhibit cytochrome P450 enzymes, more and/or improved inhibitors for cytochrome P450 monooxygenase are desirable. Particularly, it would be desirable to have cytochrome P450 monooxygenase inhibitors which do not have appreciable biological activity other than cytochrome P450 inhibition. Such inhibitors can be useful for minimizing undesirable biological activity (e.g., side effects). For example, it would be desirable to have P450 monooxygenase inhibitors that lack significant or have a reduced level of protease inhibitor activity. Such inhibitors could be useful for enhancing the effectiveness of antiretroviral drugs, while minimizing the possibility of eliciting viral resistance, especially against protease inhibitors.